


B Team

by Live_Love_Music11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live_Love_Music11/pseuds/Live_Love_Music11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is sick of being Scott’s second choice so sex happens. Then feelings. (I'm shit at summaries....)</p>
            </blockquote>





	B Team

**Author's Note:**

> This is on my tumblr (http://niva-and-twbromances-fanfic.tumblr.com/) so if you happened across it on there, don't accuse me of plagiarism.

Isaac was sick of being Scott’s second choice. He knew there was something going on between them, but he was always dropped whenever Allison came calling. Isaac decided that was the last of it. When he got Scott alone, he was going to confront him.

  
The opportunity arose when Scott and Isaac got home from school that afternoon. Scott’s mom was at work so they had the house to themselves. They got to Scott’s room and when Scott closed his door so they could do homework, Isaac spun around to look at him.

  
“What’s wrong?” Scott asked; noticing the frustration on Isaac’s face.

  
“Maybe it’s the fact that you keep bailing on our plans whenever Allison calls you, or the fact that you act like you want to be with me, but again whenever Allison is around, you drop me like yesterday’s news. Perhaps it’s because I’m never your first choice. I’m always your second choice. I thought we had something,” Isaac growled out.

  
“Dude. What are you talking about? I don’t bail on you for Allison. And we do have something.”

Isaac scoffed at that and ran his fingers through his hair. He glared at Scott and shook his head. He then started pacing back and forth.

  
“Sure you don’t. The majority of the time, you do bail on our plans for her. I haven’t seen you recently except for in the mornings and in the few classes we have together. Other than that, this is the first time we’ve really seen each other and talked in a week.”

  
Isaac paused for breath and then continued on speaking.

  
“Also, if we do have something going on, why doesn’t anybody know? Why does it have to be kept behind closed doors? It seems like you’re ashamed of me.”  
It was Scott’s turn to scoff this time. His eyes were glowing yellow by now. So were Isaac’s.

  
Instead of answering Isaac, Scott leapt across the short distance separating him from Isaac and pushed him against the wall. He attached his lips to Isaac’s and roughly kissed him.

  
Isaac started kissing Scott back, but flipped them around so that Scott was against the wall. He parted Scott’s lips and began to explore Scott’s mouth with his tongue. When Isaac’s tongue brushed Scott’s, Scott let out a moan.

  
“I’m the one in charge this time,” Isaac whispered in Scott’s ear.

  
Isaac then nipped at Scott’s earlobe and Scott let out a moan. He attached their lips again and started sucking on Scott’s tongue. Scott let out a moan before tugging at Isaac’s shirt. He broke the kiss for a minute to remove the shirt before kissing him again. Isaac put his hands back at Scott’s wrists to keep him pressed up against the wall as Scott’s hands roamed over Isaac’s chest. Scott then raked his nails over Isaac’s nipples, causing Isaac to break the kiss and moan.

  
“Bed now. And remove all of your clothes,” Isaac growled out.

  
Scott listened to what Isaac said and rushed to the bed while getting his clothes off. By the time he made it to his bed, he was fully naked. He laid back on it waiting for Isaac to give him more instructions.

  
Isaac’s eyes trailed down Scott’s body and stopped to stare at his leaking erection. He licked his lips and his eyes flashed yellow for a second before returning to normal.

  
“Open yourself up. I want to watch you as you do it too,” Isaac commanded Scott.

  
Scott reached over to his nightstand and opened up the drawer to pull out the lube he stored there. He opened up the lube and coated two of his fingers before tossing the bottle on his bed. He then started to trail his hand down his body; his fingertips lightly teasing his cock. When he reached his hole, he slid a finger on.

  
He started moving it around to start stretching his hole. After a moment or two, Scott inserted another finger and started scissoring them. He let out a moan, and Isaac couldn’t help but let out a moan from the sight in front of him.

  
He climbed up on the bed and grabbed the lube. He made quick work of lubing up his fingers and when he was done, Isaac slipped one of his fingers inside of Scott, along with the two fingers Scott already had in himself. After a bit of stretching, Isaac slipped another finger inside of Scott while removing Scott’s fingers.

  
Isaac twisted his fingers inside of Scott in search of his prostate. When he hit it, Scott let out a growly moan.

  
“Fuck. Do that again,” Scott moaned out.

  
Isaac slipped another finger in before hitting Scott’s prostate again. Scott let out another moan and tried to get a hand around his dick. Isaac slapped his hand away though.

  
“You’re going to come only either by my fingers or my dick. Nothing else,” Isaac growled out to Scott.

  
“Then fucking, fuck me. I want you in me.”

  
As much as Isaac wanted to tease Scott some more, he wanted to fuck Scott already. He removed his fingers, and quickly lubed up his erection. Isaac then lined himself up with Scott’s hole and thrust in roughly until he bottomed out.

  
Instead of waiting for Scott to adjust, Isaac started thrusting roughly while gripping Scott’s hips. He pulled out to the tip before thrusting back in. Hard. He kept up the pace and angled his hips in hope to hit Scott’s prostate.

  
Scott met Isaac’s thrusts in time, and let out a loud moan after Isaac hit his prostate. Scott let out a lot of curses and moans as Isaac kept on hitting his prostate. He ran his nails down Isaac’s back and decided to clench around Isaac causing Isaac to moan out.

  
Scott tried to wrap a hand around his leaking erection, but Isaac slapped his hand away again. He picked up the pace so he was thrusting even faster into Scott. Scott let out even more moans as Isaac kept on hitting his prostate.

  
“Fuck. I’m go-gonna come,” Scott moaned out

.  
He came all over his stomach and chest a minute later with a loud moan. He clenched around Isaac, causing him to come inside Scott. Isaac’s hips stuttered and he rode out their orgasms together. When they were both finished, Isaac pulled out of Scott and laid next to him.

  
Scott reached down and grabbed the first article clothing his hand found, and wiped the cum off of him. Once he was done wiping the cum off of him, he threw the the shirt on the ground. They laid together in silence for a minute before Scott broke it.

  
“Listen. You were right. I have been blowing you off for Allison lately. You’re also right about us having something. I’m a shit person. I would completely understand if you hated me.”

  
“I don’t hate you. I just don’t want to be your plan B.”

  
Before Scott could answer, his phone started to ring. He grabbed his phone to see that Allison was calling. He ignored the call and turned off his phone. Isaac raised a brow as if to ask who was calling, and Scott shook his head.

  
“From now on you won’t be my B team. You’ll be my A team,” Scott started before Isaac cut him off with a kiss.

  
“And if you’d let me finish, I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?” Scott continued after he broke their kiss.

  
“Yes. I’d love to be your boyfriend. I love you, too”

  
Isaac wrapped his arms around Scott and kissed him on the lips sweetly. Scott rested his head on Isaac’s chest after they broke the kiss. But not before whispering something his ear.

  
“I love it when you take control. You should more often.”


End file.
